A Regret
by Roya Chan
Summary: I love Machi so much.. I didn't care about Shizuku.. Untill I regret Everything that I have done.. Written for HXH FF Hetero Contest Entry.. Warning inside.. /Don't like don't read/RnR, pls..


Hey, everyone..

Firstly, I want to thanking you all, cause you all want to read this fiction..

This story is writen for Hunter X Hunter FF Hetero Contest..

Well.. happy reading..

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Story by: Me, Arillia Ryodan**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Shalnark x Shizuku**

**Warning: AU, typos, grammar, and everything that bad.. -_-**

.

* * *

**Shizuku POV**

_Machi is already dead two years ago, but why Shalnark can't just forget about her?_

_I've married Shalnark since one year ago. Maybe Fortuna God was on my side. We betrothed by our parents. But I've loved him since long time ago. Even when Feitan and Phinks proposed me, I refused them. It's because I love Shalnark so much. But the more despressing, when the first night, Shalnark called Machi, not me. Is Shalnark's love to Machi that big? Can't just Shalnark forget about Machi for a second? I've had enough! But the reality that Shalnark didn't know is Machi have already betrothed with Hisoka!_

Not mush that I want. I just want Shalnark to loves me. But have Shalnark ever loves me? Or have that thought crossed his mind? I don't think so..

Since Shalnark dreamed about Machi and asked me to fight, I decided to sleep in guestroom. Seeing his face is already make me hurt inside. It's not that I hate Machi, no. She is my bestfriend. But I'm jealous, so jealous. My beloved husband loved my dead bestfriend. Oh, could this be worse? I really want to shout to revive Shalnark that Machi is dead. But I really don't have the heart to see what Shalnark will be later.

Lately, I felt my body is really weak, helpless, and easily tired. I ofthen dizziness, and nausea.

I decided to go to the doctor alone, without Shalnark. I don't know what's he do now. Is the thinking about Machi again? I don't really care.

I should be happy about what the doctor said to me. I'm pregnant. But the reality is, I'm not happy. I was actually sad. I'm sad, thinking about Shalnark.

* * *

**Shalnark P.O.V **

Is this just me, or Shizuku is changed? She being colder to me everyday. And I watched her belly is growing each month. Untill I asked her, asked for an explanation.

"Shizuku!"

"Let go! What do you want!?"

I looked she's shouted, hold back tears.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you changed like this?"

"You want to know my answer?"

PLAKK

"That's my answer!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?

"If I say yes, what will you gonna do?"

Her eyes looked so cold when is saw me. My heart feels broken. I froze in place. Without my realizing, she's gone somewhere.

I looked for her. I'm now in front of the guestroom's door, where she slept all this time. I heard she's crying.

_Oh, God.. What have I done? I've hurt Shizuku all this time._

I knocked the door, and then came inside. I saw Shizuku wiped her tears, and her face turned cold.

"What are you doing here? What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. I just looking for you."

"For what?"

"I want to apologize to you. I know I've hurt you all this time. I'm sorry."

Shizuku looked shocked, but then she's smiling. I don't know why or how, my heart feels calm and comfort near her. I felt guilty can't forget about Machi. Actually I always tried to forget about Machi, but I can't. I admit it, I still loves Machi.

"Now answer my question. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. It's already six months." She said while smiled.

"Go sleep eith me again, please."

"Okay."

* * *

**Shizuku** **P.O.V **

I thought Shalnark is changed. Untill...

* * *

**Shalnark P.O.V**

"Machi! Don't leave me! I love you!"

Ah, it's just a dream and I was delirious. Wait, what if Shizuku heard it? I looked at her. Thank godness, she's still sleeping. I don't know why, but I missed Machi so much. I don't know what should I do with Shizuku.

* * *

**Shizuku P.O.V**

"Machi! Don't leave me! I love you!"

Maybe Shalnark think I didn't hear it. Evidence he didn't feel guilty or something. But I heard it clearly. I just pretend to sleep, and tried to hold back tears. And since that day, he started to be rude, and act cold to me.

* * *

**Shalnark P.O.V **

I dreamed about Machi's accident. At that time, Machi was on the way with Shizuku. And then a trush cressed fast in front of them, but Shizuku turned the wheel, and they fell into a cliff. This is all Shizuku's fault! Why must Shizuku that survive? Why not Machi? Why?

But the reality is, I hide everything and...

Why did I felt a hatred to Shizuku?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

_One day, when Shizuku's implies stepping nine months.._

_Aaaa!_

_Shizuku feel from stairs, but Shalnark wasn't so care. Bloods and waters came out from a gap between Shizuku's both legs. When Shalnark arrived, he shocked half alive. Shizuku looked do painfull. And Shalnark took Shizuku to a hospital._

_More than an hour, their child has born. What the docktore camo out, Shalnark was panic._

"Doctor, how was Shizuku?"

"Congratulation, your child is a girl and born save and healty. But about Shizuku, shi's not so good. Her body is so weak. And the added impact, make her severe bleeding."

_Shalnark got in quickly._

_Shizuku looked so pale and weak._

_"Shizuku, Shizuku! I,,I'm sorry." Shalnark held Shizuku's hand and started to cry._

_"Shh.. Don't cry. I'm fine.." said Shizuku while crying._

_"But.. you became like this.. this is all because of me.." shalnark startd to hit himself._

_Shizuku stopped Shalnark's hand, and caress Shalnark's face, and smiled._

"For me, it's you. My only love"

Felt her end was near, she commanded..

"Shalnark, I only have one wish."

"What is that?"

"Please take care of our kid. Just that it."

_Shizuku grimaced slightly, then exhaled her last breath. Her held in Shalnark's hand was off. And that was Shizuku's last smile that can be seen by Shalnark._

_Realized that, Shalnark shaked Shizuku's body, he hugged her and called her name, tried to wake her up. But that's useless. Shizuku was left him.. forever.._

_"Shizuku! Shizuku! Shizuku, please don't leave me! Shizuku, come back to me, baby, please! Shizuku!"_

* * *

**Epilog **

_Shalnark was so devastated by Shizuku's death. When the funeral was over, ther rain fell. But Shalnark didn't want to go home. All attempts to persuade him is useless. His child was already taken home by Shalnark's mother._

_"Why did every girl that I loved gone and leave me?" Shalnark muttered, held his bandaged head cause ram his head at the mirror on the wall, till that mirror broke into pieces._

_His tears was erased by the rain jan._

_Almost Shalnark can't forgive himself. But gladly his friends managed to calm him dowm. If no, maybe Shalnark is already crazy right now._

_Shalnark sat beside Shizuku's grave._

_"Okay. I will fulfill your wish."_

_Shalnark put a bunch white rose on Shizuku's grave, then went away. Eventually, he in lost the rain. And his trace was erased by the rain._

.

"This is true what people says. 'You'll realize you love someone when they're gone'. How stupid I am.."_ Shalnark muttered while walked away._

.

.

I saved all the memories about you, deep inside my heart. I'll never forget about you. You will always live inside my heart.. forever..

.

**The End**

* * *

Wow, what a sad ending.. -_-

Haha.. Okay then, sorry for every mistake that I made..

**Review please..**


End file.
